


So What Do You Think?

by morgan_cian



Series: So series [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of a poly relationship wants to explore a different avenue with one of his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Do You Think?

He mulled the question over in mind over and over. So what do you think? And everything that led up to that pivotal moment. The answer could be bad, very bad. He wasn’t sure his heart could stand it.

Long slender fingers touched his face, bringing him back to present. Eric’s dark eyes were serious. “Where are you?”

He gave a gusty sigh before nuzzling into the warmth of his long time lover’s neck. Why was he even considering something like this? Sure, it had always been right beneath the surface, in the way he phrased things, but Eric and Caroline wouldn’t fit. They could and being as open as they were, they would try. Especially Eric and the type of play they had already explored. Caro would be more difficult. She was the one he got down on his knees for.

But never had he nurtured such a seed of doubt or kept something like this to himself. It was the antithesis of the very foundation that they built their lives upon. Communication, no matter how far fetched, no matter how raw, to keep it in would ruin everything they had tried to build. A successful polyamory relationship that had just recently taken on two new members. Or if you could call over a year and a half recent. It also didn’t help that Caro was about to embark on her long absence.

“George,” Eric’s thigh wedged between his legs and he used it to put him on his back. “Talk to me. Something has been worrying you. It’s not like you to keep it in. Austin and Kevin have noticed and are beginning to have a complex. They think it is because of them.

“Shit,” he screwed his eyes shut. “I thought I hid it better.”

“You aren’t going anywhere until you talk to me,” Eric said firmly and he knew better than to argue. “We used to have family meetings at times like these. The boys haven’t had to experience that yet. Do you want to use me as a sounding board before we get that far? Especially before Caro has to go,” He could hear the oncoming sadness in his lover’s voice. It always tore them up for her to be gone.

He sighed and shifted until Eric let him roll out of bed. He needed to move, he needed to think. Where had this particular idea formed? He had a feeling he knew but if he didn’t proceed carefully he would hurt both Eric and Kevin and he would die first.

“I’ve noticed it,” Eric broke into his thoughts. “Since I’ve been a switch for both you and Kevin,” He flinched visibly. No, he hadn’t hid it at all. “But I’ve given you time, time to come to terms with whatever is bothering you. And just so you know, this is round one. Caro is going to sit you down next. If this is going to be volatile, we want to damage control before it can hurt the boys anymore than it already has.”

“I want to change my relationship with Austin,” He let it go in a rush. Eric’s eyebrows shot up as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“How so?” Eric’s words were said carefully, gently. But knowing his lover, the man really wanted to blurt out ‘what the fuck?’

He hugged himself, the air cool against his naked body. It just felt so big, so daunting, so terrifying that maybe it would be enough to turn his family against him. Oh they were kinky by most standards, a fringe, unorthodox family for sure. But to add this element, he was just whacked. And that was without even considering approaching the quirky boy who had wound himself so tightly in his heart that he was even thinking about this.

“I want to be his daddy,” He blurted it out and turned quickly, not wanting to actually see his world come crumbling around his ears.

The silence was deafening. His heart broke.

Long, slender arms went about his waist, hand sliding up across his chest until his back was resting against Eric’s front. His lover’s soft lips on his neck made him sob and tremble. But he was held and words of love brushed against his ear.

“I ought to kick your ass,” Eric huffed. “Why do you think this would repulse us to the point that you had to keep it in?”

He just bit his lip and lowered his head in shame.

“None of that,” his younger lover said briskly, letting him go. He felt bereft without those strong skinny arms holding him close. He nearly jumped out of his skin as his robe was draped across his shoulders. Turning, Eric was wearing his as well. “Come on.”

He dug in his heels, the relief of at least saying it out loud and receiving acceptance somewhat was heady. He just couldn’t shift his gears that fast. “Where are we going?”

“To find Caro.”

She was sitting at the breakfast nook basking in the sunlight, watching the antics of the two boys in the pool. Even as his thoughts were in turmoil, the sight of Austin and Kevin made him smile. And the sight of their wet bodies and tight swimsuits played havoc on his libido. It was endearing that they clothed their bodies out of respect for Caro. Not that she would have cared. He and Eric were known more often than not to be comfortable in their skins. The boys were adjusting well, their comfort level would follow.

That is if he didn’t fuck it up royally.

The feel of her fingers in his hair and squeezing his nape made him moan quietly. She knew him so very well.

“You are still brooding.” It wasn’t a question. She knew.

“He’s ready to talk.” Eric stated, brokering no arguments.

“Well, it’s about damn time.”

And he poured it out, spilling from the cracks in his heart. Cleansing him and putting him back to rights with his long time lovers. The smack to the back of his head had him yelping.

“Caro!”

She just smiled at him and tapped the handle of her coffee cup, “Like you didn’t deserve it, you big hearted ass. You should have come to us from the very beginning instead of wallowing.”

He crossed his arms across his chest and growled. Yes, he was realizing he had been a complete idiot. He just didn’t need the smugness that wafted from the both of them. “So, what the hell do I do?”

He flinched when she raised her hand again causing her to chuckle. Instead of hitting him, she rubbed his face. Their particular bond made him want to purr and curl about her feet. “Talk to him.”

“Duh,” Eric rolled his eyes.

Glaring at the both of them, “It’s not that simple. So what do you think? I want you to call me daddy, I want you to submit to me completely and let me take care of you? Does that make me sound like a dirty old man or what? I mean, fuck all, I could be his daddy. I’m old enough.” He spat out the last and hunched over the table.

Their hands were on him, soothing him. Eric massaged his neck and shoulders as Caro caressed his face and hair. “You know that’s not it, darlin’.” She said matter of factly. “You have always wanted more. Eric is your submissive, just as you are mine. But with Kevin now submitting to Eric, your protective nature as well as your dominance is crying out for your very own as well. Maybe it’s partly that you feel that Austin is being left out, but you have always gravitated towards him. Giving him enough room to grow but you automatically reel him in when he needs it and he lets you. You two have created the dynamic without labels.

She pursed her lips in thought. “The side of you that maintains order and control wants that recognition, to hear it on his lips will soothe your spirit. To feel him give himself over will give you that sense of completion. Maybe it has always been the missing part of you. It is not the bond that you and Eric share and it has never been a problem, but Austin fulfills that empty part of you.”

She thumped him. “I ought to kick you ass for keeping this from us.”

“Get in line,” Eric broke in, poking him in the ribs.

Whatever he was going to retort was interrupted by two chattering, happy voices. They stopped abruptly.

“Are we interrupting?” Kevin asked hesitantly, his voice quiet and uncertain. Eric gave a low rumble, moving to the boy quickly and lifting him into his arms. Kevin’s arms and legs went about him, clinging like a burr.

He could understand the feeling well. His feral side growled as Austin shifted his weight from side to side, not really looking at any of them. Caro’s hand touched his.

“Go.”

Not looking back, he took Austin’s hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. The boy’s thumb went to his mouth, “What’s going on?” He mumbled. “Is something wrong?”

His heart ached at the sound of resignation. Eric had been able to soothe Kevin’s doubts. Austin had been pretty open since the beginning. He was kicking himself that he had caused his beautiful boy to worry.

He situated the younger man in his study. A comfortable place as the boy curled into the corner of the over stuffed sofa but not overly intimate as one of their bedrooms. They needed to talk and he needed to be prepared if Austin didn’t want to explore something like this. Looking at the bowed head, he gently removed the thumb from the boy’s lips.

“Have I done something wrong?” Austin blurted. He couldn’t make the words go passed his lips. “Something has changed. It’s in the way you look at me, the way you touch me. So gentle, like I’m fragile, you weren’t like that in the beginning. What has changed?”

It shouldn’t surprise him, Austin was open and observant. When they lay curled in bed, the boy could ramble on and on until he either fucked him or exhaustion took over. He still didn’t know how to say it. Austin huffed in annoyance and moved to crawl into his lap. His arms went around the slender shoulders automatically, breathing in the smell of chlorine on his skin and in his hair.

Austin put his head on his chest and he could feel the tell tale movement of the thumb going back into his mouth. He pulled it away gently and stroked the soft hair that had the brittle swimming pool feel to it. It just felt so right to have him curled in his arms.

Sucking in a breath, he began hesitantly, “I know this is going to sound strange and I don’t want to upset you.”

The dark eyes met his own. “You could never upset me.”

Squirming, he maneuvered the boy until he straddled his lap. He wanted to be able to read every minute detail in the change of expression. “You know we have talked about the variances in each of our relationships. What I do with Eric and Caro, and what Eric and Kevin have started outside of just sex.”

The boy’s face was serious. “You are a good teacher.” The praise warmed his heart. “There are so many misconceptions and bad representations of the lifestyles that people choose to live. I guess porn doesn’t help it all.”

“What would you say, if I asked you, what would you do if you didn’t have to model for porn any longer?”

Austin’s forehead puckered, “I thought it wasn’t a problem.”

“It’s not,” he said hastily. “I support you in everything you do. I just want you to know that you don’t have to.”

Austin continued to frown, “But it’s my job. I know you guys have been so generous but I don’t want to feel like a leach. I like knowing that I contribute something.”

He reached up and smoothed his thumbs over the boy’s brow. “I understand that. But what if told you that I wanted to take care of you, all of you, keep you happy and not have you worry about anything.”

“What? Be my sugar daddy?” Austin said with a roll of his eyes. His heart stopped but he couldn’t say it. Austin froze. “You…not that, wait…my daddy? You want to change our relationship into a Daddy/boy type relationship?”

His chin touched his chest. “Nothing has to change, just forget it.”

“No.”

His head snapped back up. Austin was serious, his tongue worrying his bottom lip, making the bead peek out flirtatiously. “Baby, you don’t have to…” Again Austin stopped him, this time covering his mouth with his hand.

“Can we at least talk about it before you doom this to failure? You’ve thought about this for how long?”

“Months,” he muttered sheepishly.

“Exactly and you’ve given me less than five minutes to just say no? I don’t think so,” Austin glared at him.

His heart thumped, “God, I love you.”

The boy brightened like a sunbeam, “That’s good, cause I love you too, old man.” He winked. “But part of me wants to punch you for not giving me the benefit of the doubt. I thought you would have learned after the drama with Kevin and how it could have been solved much sooner if he had just opened up.”

“I do know better,” He admitted, “Eric and Caro raked me over the coals for my own stupidity.”

Austin just nodded, “Now hush, and let me think.”

“Are you giving me orders, boy?” He didn’t know why he phrased it like that; maybe he was testing the waters. Austin’s shiver went straight to his groin.

Austin bit his lip and then leaned forward, shifting his hips. He pushed his groin into the heat of his own. “Wouldn’t think of it, daddy,” He whispered hesitantly.

Heat surged through his body, “Austin,” he pleaded weakly.

“Would it work like your relationship with Eric?” Austin asked curiously. “I don’t like what I’ve seen on the web and in porn. I don’t like all the leather and costumes. I know what you do with Eric and what Eric does with Kevin involves pain and pleasure. I’ve never wanted that. Life hurt before I came here. I fell for you and Eric, and even Momma, because you were gentle.” He paused before plunging on, “Even if I called you daddy, I don’t want it to change us into something that is not us at all. If that even makes any sense?” He crossed his eyes.

Pulling Austin closer, he responded seriously, “This is why a complicated relationship like ours works. We are open enough to say, ‘yes, this is what I want’ or ‘hell, no, not that.’ I’m just sorry my head was up my ass for so long. I agree with your assessment, baby, I don’t want to change us either. I just want more. I want to be able to call you baby boy and not worry that I’m offending you. I think leather is hot, when it is painted on you and Eric and Kevin and we are at a club, but no, I don’t like the costumes either. I’m not even that comfortable with fetish clubs. Eric and I have gone in the past but we are more at ease exploring here at home. Researching and trying things together,” He carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, enjoying the sigh that it received. “I won’t spank you or even tie you down unless we talk about it extensively before hand. If you never want that, then you never want it, end of discussion.

“But there are situations that I want to delve into further. Things that we have discussed around the edges, I want to get more serious about.” Austin looked up, his dark eyes curious. “We have already discussed you not taking some jobs because you aren’t comfortable with them. Even the shoots you do take, I can tell you aren’t at ease. I’m serious, if working makes you happy, then you work. But you haven’t been happy, you linger until the last minute before going and you are in a funk for hours when you get home. You can do anything you put your mind to, baby. What I want to do is give you the means to pursue your dreams. I want you to know that you are safe and don’t have to worry about anything, because,” he stuttered and pushed through, “because as your daddy, I want that to be my worries, my concerns. I want to take care of you to the fullest. You have already asked me to modify some of your behaviors,” He lifted the boy’s thumb and kissed it, “Have I ever humiliated you or hurt you in the way that I have gone about doing that?”

Austin shook his head, his face relaxed, the dark eyes curious. So he plunged ahead, “With something like this, we start slow. In the bedroom only to begin with and as we become more comfortable, you know that Eric and Caro will understand. And with the change in Eric and Kevin’s connection, Eric will talk Kevin through it so it won’t make him uncomfortable.” He studied the boy’s features. “We can try this and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. It won’t change the fact that you are a part of my heart, baby. I will love you and want to fuck that sweet ass,” Austin snorted, “That won’t change. You are the one in control; you decide what and how far we go.”

“So could we try a test run?” Austin asked hesitantly.

“Now?” He couldn’t believe his fortune; he had almost given up on the boy before even trying. Yeah, he needed his ass kicked. When the boy murmured ‘yes’, he gripped his ass and shoulders and stood. Austin gasped and wrapped his slender limbs about him.

“Where are we going?” He whispered.

“Try and say it,” He prodded lowly. He carried his precious bundle into his large bathroom.

“Daddy?”

It made him shudder from head to toe. He covered the boy’s mouth and kissed him deeply. “That’s it, baby, let me be your daddy, at least for now.” Austin went still before melting against him.

It was different but still the same. Austin let him bathe him, touching every inch of silky smooth skin. The sound of his sigh of pleasure warmed him as he soaped his boy’s scalp and rinsed it tenderly. The dark eyes opened, the eyelashes matted with beads of water.

“Make love to me, daddy,” Austin’s voice was husky with need.

And he did. It was the same, he placed his boy on his stomach, lifting his hips and giving Austin pleasure, first with his mouth and tongue, and then sliding his fingers deep, curling inward until he touched the spot that had the smooth back arching.

“Daddy!” Austin cried out and almost made him lose it against the sheets. He gripped the sharp hip bones, flipping his boy onto his back. His hands jerked as he quickly prepared himself and mounted him.

“Oh god,” his boy moaned, his arms and legs hugging him closer. “Fuck,” Austin hissed, bucking against him. It as fast and furious, they were each turned on and way too tightly wound for it to last.

He couldn’t let him go; he pulled Austin’s sweaty body against his own, burying his nose in his hair. The boy elbowed him weakly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that calling you daddy would have you fuck me like a demon?”

He snorted and pinched him on the ass. “Was it too strange, did you not like it?”

Austin pillowed his hands on his chest and regarded him seriously. “In the heat of the moment, no, it felt okay. I was worried it would feel like porn speak.”

Huh? “Porn speak?”

He just rolled his eyes, “You know, ‘come and fuck me, big boy,’ ‘please, please, fuck me daddy,’ and the all time favorite, ‘who’s your daddy?’” Austin shrugged. “I thought it would feel fake, but it didn’t, because it was you. It was your hands on me; it was you making love to me, fucking my ass raw.”

“Shit,” He pushed the boy onto his stomach, “Why didn’t you tell me I hurt you, boy?” He kept a firm hand on the small of his back to keep him from rising. His hands were gentle as he probed the dilated opening, ignoring Austin’s protests. “Stop it, baby.” He ordered and the boy went still. He parted the muscled cheeks and looked for tearing or bruising.

“Daddy,” Austin’s voice sounded small but it called him to his senses. Wiping his hands, grateful that he hadn’t caused Austin to bleed, he pulled the boy back into his embrace. “You didn’t hurt me. It felt good. It felt good to have you take me like that.”

They cuddled and he felt the heavy sense of sleep creeping in on him. “George?” He blinked and focused on Austin.

“It felt okay here, between us alone. I just don’t think I’m ready to call you daddy all of the time.” Austin sounded hesitant.

He cradled him the bend of his arm, tracing the cheekbones, the slope of his nose, the tiny studs, and his lips before kissing him gently. “Then you don’t,” He answered honestly. “You don’t even have to call me that in bed or ever again. I thank you for the gift of today.” His lips quirked upward, “It was fucking hot.”

Austin chuckled and then nuzzled into his chest. They both dozed off peacefully.

*~*

True to his word, Austin never called him ‘daddy’ outside of the bedroom. But there was a fundamental shift. His boy asked him to sit down and talk through what would happen if he did give up his job and what he could do to fill his time. They talked about his finishing school and getting a GED, maybe looking into some art classes or fashion design because he liked clothes. He took it in stride when Austin decided to hand over his financial responsibilities to him.

With a quirk of his lips, he whispered, “Take care of me, daddy.” It was the only slip outside of the two of them in bed that Austin made. But it was deliberate, taking in the serious expression. Tugging him down by the nape of his neck, he kissed him deeply enjoying the slide of the metal bead against his tongue.

Austin seemed to be more affectionate, sitting in his lap more, looking to him at meal times to the point that he would fix both of their plates without question. Eric and Caro didn’t bat an eye. He was glad when Kevin shot Austin a puzzled glance, Eric took him aside, talking to him quietly before retiring to their rooms. When they returned, Kevin was much more at ease. He didn’t question the fact that when he suggested that it was time for bed when Austin blinked sleepily; the boy didn’t argue or protest loudly. He just kissed each of them. Whispering in his ear, he asked to be tucked in with a blush on his face.

It became a nightly routine, putting Austin into whatever bed he chose. He also began setting out clothes for the boy to wear each day. Austin never questioned although sometimes he would get a poke in the ribs for his selections. The changes became effortless and Austin blossomed even more. He did seem to be loose ends when he turned down job after job. Caro being gone on the book tour also removed her comforting presence. Talking to Eric one night after making love, they agreed that maybe a short weekend away would do the boy good.

He took him to the lake, to a bed and breakfast that was known to be hospitable to couples in alternative relationships. Austin seemed to soak it in and relax even more. The questioning shadows faded away. When they sat down to eat dinner, his boy looked around at the couples and then turned to him.

“Pass me the salt, daddy.” His voice trembled but his shoulders seem to reflect his resolve.

He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, crowing mentally when he pushed into the touch. It broke the ice and for the remainder of their getaway, ‘daddy’ flowed from his lips easily.

It would have been hard for him to admit, but when they returned home, he was afraid that Austin would regress, discarding the use of the endearment, the term that had come to mean so much to him, that defined what they had become within the safety of their family.

“Daddy, may I have some more eggs?” Austin didn’t even blink. His lips just curved upward in that sweet smile that melted him.

Kevin froze. His heart was in his throat, would their family be okay with the change? Was he just hoping for too much? But his other young lover just reached over and squeezed Austin’s hands. Austin’s features were serene as he returned the gesture with a hug to his friend and lover.

He met Eric’s dark eyes as he lifted the bowl of eggs.

“So what do you think?” He dared to ask the question.

“I told you so.” Eric replied nonchalantly, pulling him into an easy kiss. “I can’t wait for Caro to get home.”

“Why?” Austin questioned. He pushed his plate closer to his own and crawled into his lap. The weight of his boy felt so good.

“I’m ready for my family to be together again.” Eric replied. He studied them sitting curled in each other’s arms. Giving Kevin a look that would rival a begging puppy dog, the golden eyed boy sighed dramatically and climbed into Eric’s lap.

Austin peered up at him, “Why haven’t you asked me that, daddy?”

He nuzzled the soft hair, “Asked you what, baby?”

“What you asked Eric?”

“So what do you think?”

His boy nipped the soft flesh of his neck making him shiver. “I think the next time you withhold part of yourself from the rest of us again, we are all going to kick your ass.”

“Hear hear.” Caro said with happy smile, dropping her luggage and being welcomed into the arms of her family.

Pulling her aside, he put her hand to his face so that he could press into it, “What do you think, my lady?” It was his term of submission.

“I think you have found what you have been looking for, my sweet boy.” She replied, kissing him gently.

“Daddy?”

His heart nearly burst with happiness as he lifted his boy into his arms.


End file.
